greeny_phatom_the_slimeo_takefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Guy
Lignen Hammil "Little Guy" Gunpanow is the main protagonist of Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take. Personalty He is the creative one. He sometimes also gets sexual by accident, even though it bothers him. But he trys to keep himself from getting sexual at all times. Other times, he's a hot head. History The life story of Little Guy and his sister Little Girl begins on Uncle Zelda's farm in the 1950's, an otherwise normal farmland in modern day Slovakia which just happened to be located under a series of high-tension electromagnetic power lines and regularly subject to international experiments led by the United States and Soviet governments in genetic engineering to produce massive-sized humanoid creatures to protect the Earth's countries. One day, Uncle Zelda sent his nephew Alojz (b. 1919) and his girlfriend Adriana (b. 1921) out to pick some cabbage from the crop, only for both to trip and fall onto an ant hill, transforming them into "ant humans". In shock, they turned themselves into the United States government and were taken to the States and let into the wild. Despite this, the two managed to adapt to human society quite well and formed a Chicago-area punk band named the "Mutants" and eventually debuted on the circus freak show circuit as the nation's premiere ant human/regular human musical combo. During this, they gave birth to a kid who married a woman he had accidentally transformed into an ant human during sexual intercourse. Little Guy and Little Girl were born in the 1980s, and like their grandparents, managed to adapt to human society quite well. They then took over a New York town so unknown the state never bothered putting it on their maps, and rose to power. They moved to Corvallis, OR after Little Guy defeated Makuta X (a fusion between Makuta and Gree Guy) to prevent Gree Guy from finding them. Design Original * His head color is orange as usual. * He has black pupils and blue iris on his eyes. * He has brown hair which he dyed blue after his hair color was burned by Makuta X, according to "The End". * He wears his grey shirt, and his blue hoodie. He sometimes also wears his red flannel. * He wears his blue slouchy beanie on his head Winter Outfit * The color of his slouchy beanie is navy blue. * He wears a blue scarf around his neck. * He wears a Dark Blue coat on his body. Gallery TBA! Trivia * In the film, Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take - Evolution, it was revealed that he leads a group called "The Spiral", which is a group of people who fight motorcycle gangs. * In certain episodes, Little Guy has a different hair style or hair color. It was revealed in "Dial 'n' For Naked that he likes to experiment with different hair styles and colors. * At certain points, he accidentally gets sexual. in the episode, "Goats In Trees", he went bi-sexual on CV when he said that his "gender as a robot is even better". * According to Slimeo, Little Guy's favorite color is blue, which explains the blue hoodie, beanie, eyes, and hair. * Two concept designs for Little Guy were drawn. The first design shows Little Guy wearing a beanie with the PlayStation icons (Triangle, Circle, X-Cross, and Square) and a red hoodie. In another drawing has the same design but shows him wearing a blue scarf around his neck. In the second design, it shows Little Guy with a different design for the beanie and wearing a red flannel. The red flannel was used in the series. * In the episode, "Zero Hour", it was revealed that Bluvetta first truly met in High School according to the GP: TST graphic novel, "High School Survivor". It was also revealed that he has an omega stand named, Xtal. Category:Characters Category:Heroes